CheafpicFiction:Spore Timeline
The timeline of CheafpicFiction is a way of explaining the history of Cheafpic's Spore fiction. The timeline goes like this: 15 billion B.C.E The Big Bang happened, creating stars and galaxies. Two eggs hatched, one of pure good and the other, the dark demon Zarkhator, who was full of malice and evil. CONQRIX RULE: 14 billion B.C.E - 11 billion B.C.E 14 billion B.C.E The Milky Way Galaxy was created in the universe. This was the date where the Conqrix took over the first solar system. Led by Obsidnia, right hand of Zarkhator, the Conqrix captured the first solar system called the Steca system. 13.9 Billion B.C.E Zarkhator and the Light God clashed and created many stars and many dark entities to appear. 13.8 Billion B.C.E Zarkhator retreats to the Infernal Realm, gathering his army... The Conqrix colonize the core of the Milky Way Galaxy. 13 billion B.C.E. The Conqrix is classified as a Tier III superpower. The Conqrix started to experiement with new species at this time. This will eventutally cause them to create the Grox in the future. 12.7 billion B.C.E. The Conqrix is classified as Tier IV, a hyperpower. In the Magellanic Clouds, the satelites of the Milky Way, The Minotaurus Empire, led by Horpmala I, establishes contact with the Conqrix Empire, this alliance will last until the Conqrix's fall in the future. First signs of life experimented by the Conqrix begins to evolve. 12.4 billion B.C.E The Conqrix colonize all of the galaxy. Obsidnia establishes an alliance with the Dronox Imperium, led by Gor'en'garen'dur. This alliance lasts until Gor'en'garen'dur dies in the future. Obsidnia's 'daughter' Sirenia creates the Kingdom of Majoris in Steca. 11.7 billion B.C.E. The Grob, later known as the Grox leave the sea. They were created and experimented by the Conqrix to create more life. This continues until 0.3 billion years later... 11.4 billion B.C.E The Grob become self-aware and slowly revolt... 11 billion B.C.E The [[Fiction:Grob Rebellion|'Grob Rebellion']]' begins at this date:' * Maragroxis VI, a self aware grox, starts an uprising against the Conqrix Empire after he saw the horrific experiments done on other Grob. * Maragroxis VI attempts to duel Obsidnia but fails... * After Maragroxis VI's death, his offspring Maragroxis VII encourages the Grob of the Gigaquadrant to rebel against the Conqrix Empire. * Obsidnia is captured and sealed far away in Steca. This is until Javek accidentally finds him in 3100 A.D. * Inspired by Maragroxis VI and Maragroxis VII's bravery, the Grob used Conqrix Technology to become the Grox. GROX RULE: 11 BILLION B.C.E - 200 MILLION B.C.E 10.9 Billion B.C.E The Conqrix Empire have either went into hiding or have been killed by the Grox. 10.7 billion B.C.E. Maragroxis VII and his advisor Roximus, Javek's grandfather, plan to build the capital of Haeca on Steca. The city of Haeca is completed 5 years later.... 10.6 billion B.C.E. Maragroxis VIII is born... 10.3 billion B.C.E Jaximus, future destroyer of Haeca, is born... Zarkhator takes over a host in the Triangulum Galaxy. He awaits to gather his strength. 9.5 billion B.C.E Sightings of the ancient Oilkoumene in the Cyrannus Galaxy begin to happen. The Haecan Republic is formed... 9 billion B.C.E. The Haecan Republic splits into two, the Republic of Xyperion and the Kingdom of Haeca. 8.7 billion B.C.E Roximus betrays the Kingdom of Haeca to the Republic of Xyperion. 8.5 billion B.C.E Roximus is killed for treason in the Kingdom of Haeca. Jaximus is enraged but waits to attacks. 8 billion B.C.E Haeca is destroyed by a nuclear weapon. This eventually creates a nuclear winter. Maragroxis VII is killed. Maragroxis VIII swears revenge on Jaximus. 7 billion B.C.E The Grox degrade from Space Stage to Tribal Stage on Steca. Maraxos II is born... A confrontation between Jaximus and Maragroxis VIII begins... [[Fiction:Javek|'Javek']], future Grox Chancellor and President, is born in the nuclear winter. 6.9 billion B.C.E. The Nuclear winter on Steca ends... Maragroxis VIII kills Jaximus for revenge for his father. 6.5 billion B.C.E Hebanzana Extinction: * Gor'en'garen'dur, looking for his master Obsidnia, returns to Steca but does not find him. * Maragroxis VIII kills him but Maragroxis dies of his inujries. * The Grox look up to Maragroxis VIII as a hero for defeating the remnants of the Conqrix. 6 billion B.C.E Reunification of Steca: * Maraxos uses the anicent Conqrix monolith to give him loyal conqrix to serve him. * Maraxos II forces Stelarx and Majoris to surrender... * Maraxos II finds out Sirenia of Majoris was a Conqrix servant. * Javek joins the Grox Empire... The Janira Proxima system is created. The Grox regain their lost power and return to the Space Stage. 5 billion B.C.E * The Chompy come out of the ocean and begin the creature stage, 4.5 billion B.C. Earth, our planet is created. The Grox investigate the chompy. 4.3 billion B.C.E The Grox colonize Eris, a dwarf planet of the Sol System 4.2 billion B.C.E The Grox go to Mars but the dictator of Mars, Jacobus is secretly an ally of Javek. 4 billion B.C.E The Cowtopia Incident happens.... The Moozilla, overseers of the Chompy, were mass murdered by the Grox. 3.6 billion B.C.E. Javek leaves the Grox Empire... 3.2 billion B.C.E Javek kills Groxam, his former mentor, sparking tension with Nation Xaresh (Xyperion) and the Grox Empire. The Xorg Republic is created when Stelarx rebel against the Grox. They are a rebel group to the Stelarx, led by Kevaj, they fail to defeat Miragrox so they fled to the planet of Xorgtopia. 2.5 billion B.C.E The Chompy leave the Tribal Stage. 2 billion B.C.E - 1 billion B.C.E [[Fiction:Steca Coup|The Steca Coup]]' and The Chompy Coup begin:' * Javek allies himself with loyal Stelarx soldiers to capture the cities of Steca and Majoris. * Shakhak, a chompy nationalist, hears of Cowtopia and forces himself into power using a distraction. He bears no evil intent, however.. * (DISPUTED) Javek won the coup or he lost and to unknown space. 800 million B.C - 500 million B.C.E. The Chompy Republic takes part in campaigns such as Eris, Aridaxx and Mars. The Chompy Republic declared war on the The Grox Empire for revenge. Javek usurps the Grox Empire, kills Maraxos II with his son Moroxos III and establishes a dictatorship. 200 million B.C.E [[Fiction:Great Battle of Steca|The Great Battle of Steca]]' begins:' * Groxamis allies himself with Shakhak to take down Javek. * Kalromis, son of Javek, surrenders Stelarx to the Chompy but flees in shame. * Javek is defeated during the [[Fiction:Great Battle of Steca|'Great Battle of Steca']] * Shakhak betrays Groxamis to stabilize peace. * The Chompy Republic becomes the Chompy Empire. * The CGSR and the Chompy Empire have high tensions. * [[Fiction:King Grochius II|'Grochius II']], Javek's cousin, flees to the Andromeda Galaxy. CHOMPY RULE: 200 million B.C.E 199,998 million B.C. Shakhak passes away...He is then becomes a god in the Chompy religion. 50,000 B.C. The Reapers from Mass Effect, fail to defeat the Chompy and are absorbed as the Reaper Protectorate. A.D. Hak V, Chompy Emperor... 2500 - 2850 A.D. Hak V, ancestor of Emperor Shakhak I ascends to the chompy throne on Aridaxx. MAGELLANIC CLOUDS WAR: Horpmala, leader of the Minotaurus Scourge, formerly the Minotaurus Empire, invades the planet. Kalromis comes out of hiding and establishes the Grox Ultra-Empire, a far right nation. Horpmala and Kalromis form an alliance to defeat the Chompy. The Chompy invade Mintropolis, capital of the Scourge and kill Horpmala, they then invade Kalromis' homeworld and nearly kill him but King Grochius II, king of Andromeda saves him. The Grox-Kett War begins in Andromeda. Prince Madagroxis I, brother of King Grochius, is killed by the Kett, War for Andromeda 2700-2775 A.D.: Javek is seen in Andromeda. The Chompy launch a full on assault on Andromeda for 75 years. The Chompy siege Attzerry, Grochius' capital. Hak duels Javek and Kalromis on Eos. This concluded the war and divided Javek's spirit in half. Triangulum Campaign: Hak chased after Javek, unaware that he was chasing the good one. Javek and the Chompy defeat the fascist Snakehasha Zealot Imperialist Republic. Arjaximon's Invasion: The dark lord, Arjaximon invades the Milky Way Galaxy. Javek is transported to a mirror universe by Arjaximon and meets his mirror counterpart. Javek is sentenced to execution by the mirror Chompy on charges of treason but he kills them all. Arjaximon creates a plague in Aridaxx and kills all life on the planet, this is later called Meias Umbralis. Arjaximon is killed by his traitorous right hands Tirochonadral and Archamondious. The oilkoumene Dark Lord Tyromairon got exposed and left in a very weakened state. HAKSAL CHOMPJAK I'S REIGN 2850 - 3500 A.D. Haksal Chompjak I, son of Hak, takes over the Chompy monarchy. FIRST CYRANNUS WAR: Tyromairon plans in secret with Tyermaillin to take over Cyrannus. Tyermaillin captures General Zillum of the Confederacy. Tyermaillin goes into hiding... The mirror universe invades the Prime Universe. HEGEMONY INVASION: Haksal, Apollo and Tyromairon form an alliance to take down the Gigaquadrantic Hegemony led by Apollo's mirror counterpart, Emperor Aedanius. Tirochonadral, the Jailer is unleashed on Cyrannus, Tyromairon and him duel and destroys the planet. Javek travels in time to see his past self. He kills his past self and creates an alternate universe, which doesn't affect the main timeline. Aedanius is defeated and surrenders to the Chompy Empire... Tyromairon betrays the alliance. Aridaxx is restored to its former glory. GREAT SCHISM: Tyrotaronus and Tyronihlus, Tyromairon's brothers, invade the Milky Way Galaxy. Tyronihlus takes over Eris, replacing queen Vishara with his puppet and her sister Alexia. Groxamis joins Cyrannus forces and pummels Chompy Forces across the Core. Groxamis sacks Aridaxx, forcing the Chompy to Janira Prime. Tyrotaronus and Tyronihlus make their base on Neptune. Kalromis returns and begins the Rakhana War against his brother, Javekian Emperor Xiromis of The Rakhana Grox Empire. Rakhana is destroyed, forcing the Drell to become freedom fighters and turned into a far right dictatorship. The Reaper Protectate are sent in to deal with the threat. Haksal recaptures Aridaxx from the CGSR. The Chompy recapture Eris and Neptune, ending the war. Tyrotaronus and Tyronihlus return to Cyrannus. The Drell started becoming Democratic after the war. SECOND GREAT CYRANNUS WAR Tyromairon moves the Galactic Empire of Cyrannus' capital from Orbispira to Madroxis. Madroxis starts building a mass superweapon (Tyro-bot) that can destroy solar systems. Tyromairon resurrects Tirochonadral. The Chompy and CGSR create a ceasefire. Tyromairon kills the Cyrannus Socialist Union under Bantuii. Tyermaillin invades Capricaeron of the New Republic of Cyrannus but is repelled. Bashavolkar, A world of the Rambo Nation and Aedanius' stronghold in the Mirror Universe, is recaptured by the New Republic. Some Oilkoumene rebel against Tyromairon, turning the war for the Chompy. Tyermaillin surrenders to the Chompy Empire and becomes a major player. Arjaximon fires the superweapon on Madroxis on a minor system and is scolded by Tyromairon. Arjaximon revolts against the Empire but is killed by Morgarendur, a oilkoumene defector. Tyrotaronus and Tyronihlus are killed in a skirmish by Haksal. The chompy invade Madroxis and banish Tyromairon to the Infernal Realm. Virgo Campaign Emperor Maragroxis I of the Virgo Grox Empire declares war on the Virgo Caliphate, a shamanistic republic. Javek turns evil and forms an alliance with his evil counterpart and Maragroxis. Tyermaillin is sent to Tahramos and witnesses the Tahramos Massacre. The Virgo Caliphate is destroyed. Haksal revives Jacobus, an ally of Javek to fight the Grox. Haksal arrives on Virgo and pushes Maragroxis and Javek back Maragroxis creates a ceasefire with Haksal to stop Javek. Haksal uses Soul Division to split Javek into two entities once again. President Javek defeats Evil Javek and restores peace to the cluster. The Chompy allies with the Grox Empire. Emperor Maragroxis I becomes Emperor Maragroxis IX as he is an heir to the empire. The CGSR declare war on The Chompy Empire. The CGSR annexes Aridaxx and the whole Milky Way Galaxy falls. FALL OF THE CGSR - 3050 - 3100 A.D. The Chompy slowly recapture parts of the galaxy to recover lost territory. Groxamis allies with the remnants of Tyronihlus and use them to defend Steca. Javek and Maragroxis tell Haksal about their past. Battle for Steca: Battles for Mirrum and Arksteca -[[Fiction:Madagroxis (son of Groxamis)|:Madagroxis]] rallies rebel grox against his father. Nuking of Majoris - Javek nukes Majoris, a bomb not seen since the Haecan period. Groxamis is killed during battle with Haksal and Tyermaillin. THE RETURN OF THE CONQRIX - 3105 A.D. Obsidnia is released from his prison by Javek, accidentally.. Obsidnia resurrects Gor'er'garen'dur, Trigor'garen'dur and the other Conqrix Generals. The New Conqrix Empire besieges Aridaxx, Janira Prime and Steca. Haksal kills all of the Conqrix Generals with a powerful superweapon similar to the Tyro-bot that was used in the Second Cyrannus War. THE WUBBLE REBELLION 3105 - 3110 A.D. Even though Obsdinia was defea